1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for providing device information, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for integrally providing information on a device supporting a first type of wireless communication, such as Wi-Fi Direct, and information on a device supporting a second type of wireless communication, such as Bluetooth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using a portable terminal, a user can perform a file transmission after discovering and connecting to another portable terminal. For example, in response to a request from the user to discover devices supporting Bluetooth, the portable terminal provides a separate user interface for discovering Bluetooth devices. Similarly, in response to a request from the user to discover devices supporting Wi-Fi Direct, the portable terminal provides a separate user interface for discovering Wi-Fi Direct devices.
As described above, a conventional portable terminal provides separate user interfaces for discovering devices supporting separate types of wireless communication.
Accordingly, a user of the conventional portable terminal is often inconvenienced in that the user must use different interfaces.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for providing integrated device information.